The Gift
by kher
Summary: The reaction of Albert to Lavitz's death, what Rose thinks of a death of another dragoon, and Dart's hate toward Lloyd are all included in this short fic. What is the gift! Read to find out!


The Gift  
  
Author's Note: The usual disclaimers apply... Here's the deal! The writing in that is double-spaced is the actual original poem. The other writing is the actual fic. I just wanted to clear that up. Thanks!  
  
  
  
"You gave your life for me.  
  
Thank you Lavitz.  
  
You were my best knight,  
  
And my best friend."  
  
The hooded man smiled as the Dragon Buster plunged into the young dragoon's heart. Lavitz's face tensed up first, but it slowly relaxed as he fell to the ground. His Majesty Albert watched in horror as Dart ran to his friend's aid.  
  
"Lavitz!" he yelled. The blonde warrior let warm tears escape from is blue eyes. The owner of the sword let his cloak fall. Dart looked at the face in disgust. His blue eyes starred into the murderer's blood red eyes.  
  
"Lloyd!" he growled. The man rolled his eyes mockingly. "By Soa, I'll get you for this!"  
  
"Spare me. If he weren't such a fool, he wouldn't be dying right now. Would he? Besides I got what I want," replied Lloyd. He glanced at the divine moon object in his hand. "It's just one less obstacle in my way. He does not fit into my master plan, my utopia."  
  
"You lived to protect,  
  
Nevertheless, who would protect you?  
  
I watched in disbelief.  
  
I'm sorry... I let you die."  
  
Lloyd had left, but the group of warriors remained. The Angel of Death was coming for Lavitz and they all knew it too.  
  
"The bastard," muttered Rose. This man that accepted his fate as a dragoon lost his life early. It reminded her of the past. "Is this a curse?" she asked herself. Rose let her mind wander to the time of the Dragon Campaign. All of her companions, her friends, were killed. Was this going to be the fate of this generation as well? Rose walked over to Albert, who was stilled tied up. "Your Majesty..." she whispered. Albert did not hear her though. He was trying to make sense of the events that had taken place.  
  
"How could this happen?" he thought as he stood. He slowly walked toward his friend. "I didn't want anyone to get hurt... Why did this have to happen?" Albert didn't want to believe that his best friend, his brother, was going to die. It was nonsense to him. It was pure nonsense.  
  
"Dart," said Lavitz. His voice came out as a low whisper. His face was now as white as snow. His hands were as cold as ice. Still, he had to ask that question. "Is he alright?" Dart nodded slowly.  
  
"Of course he is. Why wouldn't he? You saved the day old friend! Now don't talk anymore. We gotta get you out of her before..." Dart stopped in mid-sentence. What was he saying? There was now way that Lavitz would live. All was lost. Lavitz tried to smile, but it came out as a crooked frown.  
  
"I'm glad he's alright," he said while trying to avoid the subject. He coughed loudly, but he didn't notice that he coughed up blood.  
  
"Oh my God!" exclaimed Shana as she buried her head into Rose's right shoulder. Lavitz didn't notice that either.  
  
"Dart, you gotta finish this now. I know you will... succeed..." he said as his voice trailed off. Dart nodded again. More tears started to escape his eyes. He couldn't stop it, but he didn't want to either. Albert's eyes began to water up. He couldn't bear it any longer. Lavitz slowly closed his eyes. He began is descent into eternal sleep.  
  
"Damn it," muttered Albert. Dart slowly stood, turning back to the others.  
  
"This... a dragoon spirit?  
  
Why do I deserve it?  
  
It was yours.  
  
Is this your gift?"  
  
The body of the fallen knight began to glow. The Dragoon Spirit of the Jade Dragon slowly rose into the air. Everyone watched in awe, as it floated over to Albert.  
  
"What's going on?" he asked. Rose's eyes widened in suprise.  
  
"This... is... no coincidence." she stammered. Haschel nodded in agreement.  
  
"Maybe Lavitz subconsciously knew this was going to happen," said Shana thoughtfully.  
  
"Lavitz, you were my best friend. I shall accept this gift. I'll accept my fate," he said. He looked at the others that surrounded him. "That's my gift to you."  
  
"I understand now.  
  
You will never leave.  
  
Your soul is in this stone.  
  
We are one now."  
  
"Wake up! Spirit of the Jade Dragon!"  
  
How did you like it? I meant to upload this earlier, but I've been busy! So anyway here it is! I hoped everyone enjoyed it! Please give me your comments! I'd love to hear what you thought. Flames are welcome! I wanna improve! 


End file.
